Der Brief
by Feechen
Summary: D'artagnan spricht mit Aramis über Vergebung und Frieden basierend auf dem Film Der Mann in der eisernen Maske von 1998.


**Titel: **Der Brief

**Autor: **Feechen

**Fandom**: Der Mann in der eisernen Maske

**Inhalt:** D'artagnan spricht mit Aramis über Vergebung und Frieden

**Rating: **PG12

**Disclaimer**: Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, alle beschriebenen Charaktere sind das geistige Eigentum Alexandre Dumas' bzw. der MGM Studios.

**Der Brief**

Heftiges Poltern durchbrach die Stille, die im Arbeitszimmer des Jesuitenführers herrschte.

„Porthos ist wieder da! Kommt, Herr, wir werden ihn zu Bett bringen!", riefen drei Frauenstimmen.

„Und gleich dort bleiben, meine Damen", erwiderte ein Betrunkener und unter viel Geschrei und Gestöhne entfernten sich vier Paar Füße.

Der Türknauf drehte sich und Aramis und Athos traten ein, die beide ihr Möglichstes gaben, um einander nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Ich werde Feuer machen", sagte Aramis. Während er am Kamin arbeitete, ging Athos zum Schreibtisch und strich abwesend über das Holz.

Ein Krachen aus Porthos' Zimmer veranlasste ihn dazu, die Augen zu schließen und den Mund zu öffnen.

„Bevor du etwas sagst", meinte Aramis, ohne die Augen von der Feuerstelle zu wenden, „denk daran, dass jeder mit solch einer Bürde anders umgeht."

„Habe ich irgendetwas gesagt?" Athos tat entrüstet.

„Nein, aber ich kenne dich lange genug, um die Grenzen deines knapp bemessenen Verständnisses einschätzen zu können."

Athos fuhr herum.

„Und schon wieder hältst du dich für den allwissenden Gott", knurrte er. „Weißt du, was ich mit dir machen werde, wenn du das noch ein einziges Mal tust?"

Völlig ruhig legte Aramis den Feuerstein nieder und wandte sich seinem Freund zu.

„Was tust? Dich davon abhalten, einen Kameraden zu maßregeln, der ebenso mit seiner Trauer zu kämpfen hat wie wir und es nur auf eine völlig andere Weise tut?"

Während er sprach, war Aramis vorgetreten und nun trennte die beiden keine Fingerbreite mehr. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als wolle Athos die Hand gegen ihn erheben.

Dann senkte er den Kopf und bedeckte seine Augen.

„Verzeih, Aramis. Es war ein langer Tag."

„Ich bin der Letzte, der dir einen Vorwurf macht", erwiderte der und setzte sich an den Kamin. „Nur zürne doch, um aller Heiligen Willen, Porthos nicht, wenn er seinen Kummer in Wein und Weib ertränkt." Ein halbherziges Grinsen schoss über ein Gesicht, ehe er fortfuhr: „Außerdem wird er morgen die Folgen zu tragen haben und das wird tausendmal schlimmer sein."

„Du bist ein gehässiger Gott", sagte Athos.

Aramis seufzte.

„Besser als ein grausamer. Doch gerade ich sollte nicht zweifeln," sagte er wie im Selbstgespräch und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Athos wusste, wie schwer es für Aramis gewesen war, seine priesterlichen Pflichten mit denen eines Musketiers zu verbinden. Manchmal hatte er tagelang um Vergebung gebetet und auch der Leitspruch, den D'artagnan von Athos gelernt hatte, half ihm nicht im Geringsten.

Er beschloss, ihn allein zu lassen, damit Aramis sich in Ruhe überlegen konnte, welche göttliche Fügung für den Tod ihres besten Freundes verantwortlich war und warum er immer noch so strikt darauf bestand, an solch einen Gott zu glauben. Er würde immer eine Erklärung für diesen oder jenen Vorfall im Glauben finden, egal welches Unglück ihn auch treffen mochte. Er würde niemals zweifeln oder um Erlaubnis bitten, etwas ungeschehen zu machen, denn schließlich hatte alles einen Sinn und Zweck.

Athos öffnete bereits die Tür, als Aramis sprach.

„Wäre ich Gott, Athos, ich schwöre es dir, der heutige Tag wäre anders verlaufen. Ohne Blut, ohne Opfer und ohne die ganze Schuld, die wir alle auf uns geladen haben. Ich schwöre dir, ich würde ihn zurückholen, und wenn ich dem Teufel meine Seele verkaufen müsste!"

Wie versteinert blieb Athos stehen. Sie kannten sich seit fast dreißig Jahren, es wunderte ihn also nicht mehr, wenn einer von ihnen etwas dachte und der andere die Folgerung laut aussprach. Doch, dass er an etwas dachte und Aramis das völlige Gegenteil sagte, war ihnen noch nicht passiert.

„Du würdest ihn zurückholen?", fragte er heiser. „ Du würdest dich gegen Gott stellen, nur um D'artagnan zurückzuholen?"

„Was heißt 'nur' ?", fuhr Aramis ihn an. „ Hast du dir denn selbst nicht zugehört? Du hast doch gesagt, dass D'artagnan der Beste von uns allen war! Hat er denn nicht, wie du, mit allen Möglichkeiten seine Kinder verteidigt? Hat er denn nicht, wie ich, seinen Glauben an unsere Sache niemals verloren und war es nicht er, der, wie Porthos, mit all seiner Seele eine Frau geliebt hat?"

Die letzten Worte schrie er ihm ins Gesicht. „Er hat das, von dem wir sagen, dass es unsere besten Vorzüge seien, in sich vereint und was haben wir, du, ich und Porthos, ihm dafür gegeben? Nicht einmal unsere Achtung, nur Schimpf und Verrat!"

Dann drehte er sich um und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.

Athos war immer noch wie gelähmt und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Er erkannte Aramis nicht wieder.

Zuerst verleugnete er seinen Glauben und dann beschimpfte er ihn, Athos. Und er machte ihnen allen Vorwürfe, die Athos selbst schon hundertmal in seinem Kopf herumgewälzt hatte.

Genau damit hatte Aramis die Tore weit aufgerissen für Athos' eigene Schuldgefühle, die er bisher tapfer zurückgedrängte.

Eine Flut schien sich in ihm zu stauen, presste ihm die Lungen zusammen und machte seine Sicht schwarz.

„Ich habe ihm die Kinder genommen", dachte er. „Der Einzige von uns, der es verstand, wie ich zu fühlen, starb in dem Wissen, dass ich ihm das Wertvollste entrissen hatte. Welch beißende Ironie! Ich beschuldigte ihn, mir meinen Sohn genommen zu haben und am Ende tue ich dasselbe. Sein Sohn liebt mich und ich liebe seinen Sohn und ich will nicht aufhören damit, ihm das zu geben, was Raoul nicht mehr empfangen konnte."

Erschrocken zuckte Athos zusammen. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass niemand seinen Sohn würde ersetzen können und doch hatte Phillipe es schon getan. Es schien ihm fast so, als sei der neue König noch grausamer als der Alte, nur auf einer anderen Ebene.

„Und wenn wir nun ein Monster erschaffen haben?", fragte er sich leise.

„Was? Wovon sprichst du?" Aramis war immer noch zornig und spuckte die Worte förmlich aus.

Geplagt von Vorwürfen wuchs auch Athos' Wut und er packte den anderen an den Schultern.

„Hüte dich, Aramis! Du bist nicht der einzige Trauernde, vergiss das nicht! Auch ich habe eine Schuld mit D'artagnan zu begleichen."

Der nächste Satz wollte ihm nicht ohne Kampf von den Lippen, denn er diente einzig dem Zwecke, sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.

„Wir sollten allerdings nicht vergessen, dass D'artagnan trotz allem nur ein Mensch war. Er war ein Mensch und jetzt ist er tot, weswegen... weswegen wir nicht seinetwegen streiten sollten."

Aramis versteifte sich und streifte Athos' Hand von seiner Schulter. Seine Augen spiegelten sich im Fenster und Athos sah die eiskalte Wut darin.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Aramis. „Dann sage mir, warum du, ausgerechnet du, für den D'artagnan wie ein Bruder war und der ihn besser kannte als Porthos und ich, sich von _mir_ erklären lassen muss, weshalb er so viel höher stand als wir und weshalb es sich lohnt, für ihn Gott zu verleugnen?"

Erneut schrak Athos zusammen. Wieso hörte Aramis nicht auf, ihn zu foltern? Die bittersten Vorwürfe rannen durch Athos' Kopf und dennoch wollte er nicht auf sie hören, nicht jetzt, wo er nichts mehr ändern konnte. Und es sich doch so dringend wünschte.

„Warum quält dich sein Tod denn nur so sehr, Aramis?", flüsterte er.

Aramis schnaubte, als wolle er wieder Gift und Galle spucken, doch er antwortete nicht.

Wie immer, dachte Athos ärgerlich.

„Maße es dir nicht an, mich belehren zu wollen, wenn du selbst nicht weißt, was du nun tun sollst. Du bist nicht heiliger als wir, das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt. Mach D'artagnan nicht zum Symbol unserer gescheiterten Wünsche, hörst du? Er kannte die Risiken, wie wir sie kannten und ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, um Vergebung zu bitten. Ich sehe in dir, was es aus den Menschen macht!"

Aramis erwiderte nichts auf diese Beleidigung, was Athos hätte stutzig machen müssen. Er starrte immer noch die Glasscheibe an, während der andere resigniert den Kopf schüttelte und zurücktrat.

Athos ekelte sich vor seinen Worten, doch sein Innerstes schrie so heftig nach Hilfe, dass er ihm nur mit eigenem Gebrüll beizukommen wusste. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor es ihn zerreißen würde.

Aramis wandte sich nicht um, als er fragte: „Und du? Warum quält dich sein Tod so wenig?"

Das war zu viel für Athos, der Zeitpunkt war gekommen und all die Wut drängte mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm und heftigstem Schmerz hinaus in die Welt.

Er packte Aramis' Schultern mit eisernem Griff und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich mich nicht winden vor Qual?",zischte er. „Als hätte ich nicht Marter abscheulichster Art zu ertragen?"

Er atmete schwer, doch er entließ Aramis nicht sondern sammelte sich nur für eine neue Tirade.

„Diese wenigen Wochen haben mich gelehrt, wie blind die Menschen sind und wie leicht eine langjährige Freundschaft zersplittern kann. Ich habe gedroht, ihn umzubringen, Aramis, begreifst du das denn nicht? Und das Grauenhafteste, das Widerlichste was ich getan habe... ich habe ihm seine Kinder genommen, das eine mit Gewalt, das andere mit Liebe und wie soll ich weiterleben mit dieser Gier nach einer Antwort, die er mir nicht mehr geben kann, die Antwort auf die Frage, ob er mir all das verzeihen kann! Er ist tot, Aramis! Der einzige Mann, der uns allen Erlösung bringen kann, ist tot und sein Blut klebt an meinen Händen! Wir haben zwei Söhne um ihren Vater gebracht und Anna von Frankreich um einen Mann, dessen Herz nur von tiefster, reiner Liebe zu ihr erfüllt war. Seinesgleichen wandelt nicht mehr auf Erden! Und weißt du wie grauenvoll es ist, dass ich mein Herz an einen jungen Mann verloren habe, der darin mir nicht nur den Sohn ersetzte sondern auch meinen besten Freund? Wie ekelhaft es ist, dass die Möglichkeit, dass ich Phillipe nicht um seiner selbst willen lieben kann, sondern nur, weil ich ihn für eine Vereinigung von D'artagnan und Raoul halte, viel wahrscheinlicher ist, als ich mir wage, einzugestehen? Ehe D'artagnan mir nicht verzeiht, kann ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen!"

Athos hielt inne, denn plötzlich gewahrte er Aramis' Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte sich völlig verändert, war zu einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln geworden.

Er nahm seine Hände fort.

„Du Bastard", sagte er völlig ruhig und wich zurück. „ Du hast mich das Ganze erzählen lassen, damit ich mir meine Schuld eingestehe... welche Blindheit hat mich geschlagen, dass ich deinen Plan nicht erahnte!"

Aramis' Lächeln gefror ihm auf den Lippen. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände.

„Athos, bitte. Du missverstehst meine Absichten. Ich wollte nie, dass du dich schuldig fühlst, lediglich..."

Doch Athos war tief verletzt. Rückwärts stolperte er auf die Tür zu, die Augen voll von blankem Hass. Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und seine donnernden Tritte waren noch lange zu hören.

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass dich die Trauer nicht zu einer leeren Hülle macht", seufzte Aramis.

„Hat dein Plan nicht funktioniert, mein Freund?", ertönte eine Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Aramis fuhr herum und erstarrte.

Vor ihm auf der Fensterbank, mit einem Bein im Zimmer, saß D'artagnan.

Fassungslos stierte Aramis den Mann vor ihm an, Mund und Augen weit aufgerissen.

„D'artagnan? Aber... du bist tot! Wir haben dich begraben ... am Mittag, ich sah dich in dem Sarg liegen...", stammelte er.

Plötzlich stürzte er zum Schreibtisch, riss die Schubladen auf, kramte hektisch darin herum und zog eilends ein Kruzifix hervor.

Der Mann am Fenster schaute gelassen zu.

„Solch eine Angst hast du vor mir, Aramis? Es ist unnütz, denn ich bin kein Geist und will dir nichts Böses."

Der Priester hielt das Kreuz schützend vor sich.

„Keine Kreatur des Teufels wird jemals in dieses heilige Haus eindringen", sagte er ruhig. „Deine Worte werden mich nicht verführen. Was bist du?"

Der andere seufzte.

„Frage mich nicht, was ich bin, sondern was ich _war_. Das helle Licht der jetzigen Stunde berührt mich nicht mehr, nur noch mein stetig verblassender Schatten lebt dort, bis nichts mehr von mir übrig ist. Die Vergangenheit ist meine Zeit und dort _war _ich der Hauptmann der Musketiere, dort _war_ ich ein Freund von dir, Athos und Porthos und ich _war_ der Geliebte der französischen Königin Anna von Österreich."

Aramis sah, wie die so vertraute Gestalt den Kopf hob und ihm zulächelte. Ein kleines Lächeln nur, nicht mehr als ein Heben des Mundwinkels.

Verblüfft ließ er die Arme sinken.

„Du bist es wirklich. Du bist D'artagnan", sagte er leise, während er auf einen Schemel sank.

D'artagnan nickte nur und sah aus dem Fenster. Weder das Kerzenlicht im Zimmer noch das Mondlicht schimmerten auf seinem schwarzen Haar.

„Was bist du, D'artagnan?", fragte Aramis, doch es klang gedämpft, denn er sprach zum Boden. „Ich weiß, dass du gestorben bist und begraben, dennoch sitzt du vor mir in meinem Haus, als sei nichts geschehen. Du musst zugeben, dass es mir unter solchen Umständen schwer fällt, nicht an Teufelei zu glauben."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich überzeugen, doch das ist mir nicht möglich", sagte D'artagnan. „Nicht einmal ich selbst weiß, was ich hier bin..."

„Nun, dann sollte ich mich wohl geschmeichelt fühlen, ein zweiter Thomas zu werden und verlangen, die Wunde an deinem Rücken zu sehen. Oder einfach glauben, was ich sehe." Aramis lächelte, als er in D'artagnans verblüfftes Gesicht sah.

„Wieso fällt dir das so leicht?"

„Weil es schön ist, dich wieder zu sehen", antwortete er und beide lächelten. Aramis beobachtete ihn eine Weile stumm, wie er völlig ungezwungen auf der Fensterbank saß, erfasst von einer unbekannten Ruhe. „Was tust du also hier, mein Freund?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich euch Lebewohl sagen", sagte D'artagnan leise und schaute auf den Hof hinunter, wo eine hochgewachsene Gestalt mit eiligen Schritten entlanglief. „Aber anscheinend habe ich noch eine andere Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

„Dein Talent, in die ungünstigsten Diskussionen hineinzuplatzen, hat dich auch im Tod nicht verlassen", knurrte Aramis verstimmt. „Jetzt werde ich schon von einem Verstorbenen gemaßregelt!" Erschrocken blickte er auf. „Verzeih, ich wollte nicht ..."

„Beunruhige dich nicht, dass ich tot bin, ist mir nicht neu."

Ganz offen sprach D'artagnan und Aramis nickte ergeben. Obwohl er ihn seit so langer Zeit kannte, schien er ihm völlig fremd, war ernster und zugleich freier in Rede und Mimik als je zuvor. Und noch etwas anderes machte ihm zu schaffen, dass er sich nicht so recht eingestehen wollte – eine neue Überlegenheit, die D'artagnan gewonnen hatte und ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner machte, wenn es darum ging, Gefühle verborgen zu halten.

Aramis erschrak, als er merkte, dass er sich vor genau dieser Enthüllung seines Inneren fürchtete.

Trotz erwachte in ihm.

Vor Athos hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, dann würde ihm das auch nicht vor D'artagnan einfallen, egal, was der auch anstellen mochte. Seine Trauer war etwas, das er mit niemandem zu teilen gedachte, ebenso wenig wie – aber das wusste Aramis nicht – die Schuld, die er sich gab.

„D'artagnan wird mich nicht dazu bringen, meine Haltung aufzugeben," dachte er bei sich. „Nicht einmal er. Ich will es nicht."

Es wurde ihm klar, dass er D'artagnan zum Abschied drängen musste, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Niemals würde einer die Mauern seines Geistes durchdringen und wenn es zu ihrem Schutz gehörte, einen Freund von sich zu stoßen, würde Aramis das tun.

Er erhob sich von dem Schemel und kehrte D'artagnan den Rücken.

„Dennoch verstehe ich nicht, warum du gerade mir erscheinst", sagte er dann, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Porthos und vor allem Athos hätten deinen Beistand viel nötiger, warum also kommst du zum Priester und lässt dich als Teufelsbrut beschimpfen? Du musst gewusst haben, dass ich dir nicht glauben würde. Geh hin und such Athos auf, wenn du schon mit angehört hast, worüber wir stritten."

D'artagnan lachte.

Eine weitere Sache, die Aramis nicht verstand. Woher kam dieser neue Frohsinn? Er hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht lachen hören, immer nur dieses halbe Lächeln gesehen, an dem er ihn schließlich auch erkannt hatte.

„Gerade weil ich es gehört habe, bin ich zu dir gekommen, Aramis. Du scheinst Athos bereits durchschaut zu haben und hast ihn dazu gebracht, sich die Gründe seiner Trauer bewusst zu machen..." Er sah wieder auf den Hof hinaus. „Zwar nicht unbedingt erfolgreich, aber schließlich bist du auch nur ein Mensch."

„Spar dir deine Überheblichkeit", fauchte Aramis, dem es überhaupt nicht gefiel, welche Richtung das Gespräch nahm. „Du hast nicht einmal mehr das Recht, hier zu sein und dennoch fällt es dir ein, mir vorschreiben zu wollen, was ich zu tun habe."

Wieder lachte D'artagnan leise und Aramis kam sich vor wie ein Narr.

„Ich schreibe dir doch nicht vor, was du zu tun hast, mein Freund. Um dein Seelenheil bin ich besorgt, das ist alles. Und du hast die schönste Handschrift von uns", fügte er wie zu sich selbst hinzu.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Aramis, der mit dem letzten Satz nichts anzufangen wusste.

D'artagnan winkte ab.

„Nichts, nichts. Doch sage mir, müssen nicht auch Priester zur Beichte?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr er fort. „Dann solltest du jetzt beichten und zwar vor mir. Schließlich kennst du keine anderen Priester, absichtlich wie ich vermute, denn sie könnten ja eine Gefahr für deine theologische Überlegenheit sein, die du so gerne vor Athos und Porthos zur Schau stellst."

Empört über so viel unverblümte Frechheit fuhr Aramis herum.

„Was für eine Unverschämtheit, nimm das sofort zurück! Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder! Bist du nicht doch bloß ein Geist, der sich D'artagnans Hülle bemächtigt hat und habe ich mich von deinem seltsamen Lächeln doch nur täuschen lassen?!"

Er war rot angelaufen und schrie seinen Freund an. Beide wussten, dass D'artagnan den Finger in eine offene Wunde gelegt hatte und Aramis schämte sich zutiefst. Zwar hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren viel priesterlicher gelebt als zu Beginn seiner Zeit bei den Musketieren, doch einen ernsthaften, theologischen Disput scheute er noch immer. Dafür hatte er das Brevier viel zu oft für die Damenwelt beiseite gelegt.

Plötzlich sah er D'artagnan feixen, was ihm seine eigene Lächerlichkeit vor Augen führte. Schwer atmend setzte er sich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist bitter, die eigene Medizin schlucken zu müssen", brummte er schließlich. „Nun weiß ich wenigstens, wie Athos sich fühlt, wenn ich mich als allwissend ausgebe. Hättest du mir das nicht mit Samthandschuhen beibringen können, D'artagnan? Ich bin ein empfindsamer Mann."

Als D'artagnan lange Zeit nicht antwortete, fuhr Aramis fort.

„Was hat dich so verändert? Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du hast in den letzten Jahren nicht so viel gelacht, wie in den vergangenen Augenblicken und deine... Weisheit hast du auch nicht so offen mir ins Gesicht geschleudert." Seine Mine war immer noch säuerlich, doch die Neugier überwog den Ärger.

D'artagnan sah ihn an, als habe er noch nie so eine dumme Frage gehört.

„Was mich verändert hat?", rief er. „Weißt du das denn wirklich nicht?"

Er schüttelte sich vor Gelächter, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, hielt sich den Bauch und drohte, von der Fensterbank zu fallen.

Schon wieder sah sich Aramis verspottet und es gefiel ihm nicht mehr als vorher. Doch wenigstens hatte er ihn abgelenkt, ein winziger Triumph, aber ein Triumph allemal.

„Verzeih mir, aber ich konnte nicht anders", sagte D'artagnan schließlich und wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen. „Was mich so ... verändert hat, wie du es nennst, ist mein Tod!"

Erstaunt sah Aramis ihn an.

„Dein... Tod? Das ist es, was dich so frei macht, dir ein Lachen verschafft, dass ich vor 30 Jahren zuletzt an dir sah? Das glaube ich nicht. Wie kannst du nur so unbeschwert sein, wenn du deine Liebsten hier zurückgelassen hast?"

Aramis blieb ruhig, auch wenn er D'artagnan diesen letzten Vorwurf lieber ins Gesicht geschrieen hätte.

Für einen kurzen Moment erlosch die Fröhlichkeit auf D'artagnans Gesicht und er sah wieder aus, wie Aramis ihn sterben sah – wie ein gebrochener, vorzeitig gealterter Mann, der mehr vollbringen musste, als es einem Menschen möglich war. Dann lächelte er sofort wieder – viel gezwungener.

„Nein, Aramis, du gehst fehl, wenn du glaubst, dass ich den Abschied von euch nicht bereue. Aber im Tod trägt der Mensch keine Schuld mehr im Herzen, das, was ihn hier quälte, gilt nicht mehr. Als würdest du eine schwere Last zurücklassen, gehst du von nun an unbeschwert."

„Nichts verwundert dann mehr an der Todesangst der Menschen, wenn sie sich davor fürchten müssen, dass all ihre Liebsten aus ihren Köpfen gestrichen werden.", knurrte Aramis.

„Manchmal mag das besser sein, als die Bürde, die sie einem auferlegen."

Das saß.

Aramis stürzte auf D'artagnan zu.

„Was, bei Gott, legt dir solches Gift in den Mund? Wie schändlich deine Reden sind! Gott gibt uns nicht mehr auf, als wir ertragen können, ist denn keine meiner Predigten in deinen dummen Schädel eingedrungen?"

Er griff nach seinen Schultern, entschlossen, ihm Verstand einzubläuen.

Seine Finger glitten durch Leder, Wolle und Fleisch, er schlug sich die Knie an der Wand auf und fiel mit dem Gesicht nach vorn auf die Fensterbank.

Völlig benommen kam er wieder auf die Füße.

„Was, zum Teufel...?", fing er an.

D'artagnan lächelte mitleidig. „Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub. Ich bin nichts weiter als das, Aramis."

„Was tust du dann noch hier!", brüllte Aramis voller Wut. Er sank auf die Knie, die Hände gekrümmt wie Vogelklauen, die Augen verzweifelt auf D'artagnan geheftet. „Warum lässt du uns nicht in Frieden? Warum quälst du mich so sehr? Habe ich dir je etwas Böses angetan?"

„Aramis", sagte D'artagnan ruhig. „ Du hast niemals etwas Böses begangen, nicht gegen mich. Deshalb bin ich hier. Um dir zu danken und um dir zu helfen."

Aramis wusste es nicht, doch es schmerzte D'artagnan, seinen Freund leiden zu sehen.

„Nur durchs Fegefeuer kommt der Mensch ins Himmelreich", murmelte er leise.

Aramis keuchte.

„Das ist kein Fegefeuer, das ist die Hölle selbst. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr! Geh, D'artagnan! Ruhe in Frieden und lass vor allem mich in Frieden ruhen! Wie glücklich du sein musst, tot und begraben zu sein! Was gäbe ich nicht für die Gelassenheit des Todes", rief er und brach zusammen, von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Urplötzlich fuhr D'artagnan auf.

„Du wünschst dir den Tod? Dann gib ihn dir doch! Dort liegt dein Degen, da die Muskete! Sag mir, was dich daran hindert, dein scheußliches Leben zu verlassen! Deine Liebsten? Pah, ist dir dein ewiger Friede nicht wichtiger? Nun mach schon, ich warte auf dich! Ich warte auf den Augenblick, an dem du freiwillig gehst und all das Kostbare hier zurücklässt!"

Auch er keuchte nun und starrte Aramis an. Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas, beide sahen sich an. Es schien als würde Aramis sich erneut auf ihn stürzen wollen, doch dann legte er den Kopf zurück und blickte hoch.

„So war alles gelogen, was du über den Frieden und den Gleichmut im Tode gesagt hast?"

D'artagnan lächelte sein Lächeln, das keines war, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht alles. Es wird ihn wohl geben, den Frieden, doch nur für die, die nichts mehr zu tun haben, auf der Erde. Und ich muss noch so viel zu tun, Aramis, so viel, wie ich im Leben nicht tun musste."

Er war wieder der Alte – müde, zerbrochen und verlebt. Aramis sah ihn an und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Erlösung dieses Mannes in seinen Händen hielt. Wenn D'artagnan darauf bestand, Aramis' Beichte hören zu wollen, so könnte er sie ihm geben und sie beide könnten frei von Zweifeln und Angst leben.

„Kann ich das?", fragte sich Aramis. „Kann ich einmal meine Selbstliebe aufgeben und einem Freund ohne Eigennutz helfen? Kann ich ihm meine verdorbene Seele zeigen?"

Er erforschte sein Inneres, doch es war kalt und still. Nicht einmal die Religion gab eine Antwort.

Seufzend wandte sich Aramis um. Noch nie hatte er gebeichtet. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Zunge zu heben.

„Willst du hören, warum ich so leide?", fragte er stockend.

D'artagnan hob den Kopf. Schmerz und Überraschung mischten sich auf seinen Zügen, zusammen mit einer unbändigen Erleichterung.

„Ja."

Aramis schloss die Augen. Es war Zeit, die Mauern seines Geistes zu öffnen, doch nicht, indem man sie gewaltsam einriss, sondern indem er den Schlüssel für das Tor herausgab und es selber aufschloss.

Als wäre er kurz davor, sich den Degen in die Brust zu rammen, atmete er aus.

„Weißt du noch, dass ich versprochen hatte, bei dieser Revolution kein Blut auf den Straßen zu vergießen? Ich hatte es mir so innig geschworen, so fest darauf gehofft, damit all die Sünden der vergangenen Jahre wieder wettzumachen. Und was geschah?" Ein freudloses Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Das Blut meines teuersten Freundes – dein Blut – nässte den Boden und mein ganzer, närrischer Plan lag in all seinem Wahnsinn vor mir, meine Eitelkeit und Selbstsucht als Krone dieses Scherbenhaufens! Denkst du, dass ich mir jemals verzeihen werde, dich wegen solch einer Lappalie, wie meiner Erlösung, dem Tod übergeben zu haben?!"

Er schrie wie auf der Folterbank, riss sich an Kleidern und Haaren, schlug die Hände gegen die Wand.

Bebend stand er da, völlig übermannt von der Wucht seiner Schuld und seiner Scham. Hechelnd lehnte er an der Mauer, rang um Atem und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzudrängen.

„Deine Erlösung ist keine Lappalie", sagte D'artagnan nach einer Weile. „Sie ist mir wichtig, und Athos und Porthos. Dass mein Blut geflossen ist, mag gut sein. Sieh, wenn ich nicht gestorben wäre, hätte sich Phillipe entzweigerissen gefühlt und Athos hätte mich gehasst, da ich ihm auch noch das zweite Kind genommen hätte. Nichts fürchtete ich mehr als seinen Zorn. Du hast uns allen einen Dienst erwiesen, Aramis. Ich danke dir dafür. Aus tiefstem Herzen."

Aramis hatte mit geschlossenen Augen zugehört. Die kalte, stille Leere in seinem Inneren füllte sich plötzlich mit goldenem, warmen Licht. Er fühlte seine Hände, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Sie zitterten nicht. Nichts zitterte an ihm. Er war so ruhig wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Als er schließlich aufblickte war sein Blick friedlich und warm. D'artagnans ruhiges und freundliches Gesicht schwebte über ihm.

„Diese Medizin ist gut", sagte er nur und beide lachten, ein lautes, befreiendes, hoffnungsvolles Lachen. „Wie kommt es, dass ich so ruhig werde, wenn ich ausspreche, was mich bedrückt?", fragte Aramis grinsend und völlig außer Atem. „Ich weiß es nicht, steht das nicht in der Bibel?", erwiderte D'artagnan, ebenso lachend.

„Bist du nun frei?", fragte Aramis nach einer Weile.

„Ja", sagte D'artagnan. „Jedoch möchte ich dich noch um eine Sache bitten."

„Jede, mein Freund."

„Ich möchte dir einen Brief diktieren."

Aramis stutzte. „An wen?"

„Denk nach, Aramis, an wen könnte ich schreiben wollen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. Dann nickte er. „Natürlich. Ich habe die beste Handschrift, nicht wahr?"

D'artagnan nickte lächelnd, während Aramis Papier und Feder suchte. Er schien mit den Gedanken weit fort zu sein.

Das Diktieren dauerte nicht lange, der Brief war knapp und doch ging bereits die Sonne auf, als Aramis den letzten Satz geschrieben hatte.

„Du hast doch gelogen", sagte er und blickte endlich auf. D'artagnan war verschwunden. Aramis lehnte sich zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Frieden gibt es nicht nur im Tod."

Am nächsten Tag erhielt Anna von Österreich folgenden Brief:

_Meine liebste Anna,_

_wundere dich nicht über die fremde Handschrift, sie ist die eines treuen Freundes, der mir damit, dass er diesen Brief an dich schreibt, seinen größten Dienst erweist. _

_Niemals hatte ich die Gelegenheit, zu sagen, weshalb ich dich so sehr bewundere und jetzt, wo ich dahingegangen bin, ist es zu spät. Verzeih mir die tausend ungesagten Worte und nicht vollbrachten Taten, aber um etwas zu schaffen, dass deiner würdig ist, reicht ein Menschenleben nicht aus._

_Ich möchte dir mit diesem Brief etwas geben, was wir niemals wagen durften, einander zu schenken: ein Kleinod, einen Beweis, dass unsere Liebe existiert. _

_Einzig unsere Blicke durften wir tauschen, doch manchmal ersehnte ich etwas, dass ich berühren könnte, etwas, was mich daran erinnern könnte, dass du mir deine Gnade und dein Herz geschenkt hast, wenn meine unbeständigen Gedanken es vergaßen. Mein Flehen blieb unerfüllt, denn alles hätte uns verraten können, selbst unsere Augen schienen uns anzuklagen. _

_Ich habe dich für deine Stärke bewundert, meine teuerste Anna. Das Leid, welches du für so lange Zeit ertragen musstest, hätte ich dir gerne erspart, doch unsere Gebete sollten nicht erhört werden und so leidest du noch immer, während ich die ewige Ruhe des Todes kosten durfte. _

_Verzeih mir alles, was ich dir jemals antat, ich bitte dich darum, denn wenn du mir zürnst, ist auch die Ewigkeit im Paradies ohne Wert für mich. _

_Ich möchte dich wieder sehen, meine wunderschöne Rose. Ich werde auf dich warten, an den Pforten des Himmels, doch der Weg zu mir führt durch Feuer und Leid. Willst du ihn trotzdem gehen? Ich bete darum, denn wenn du nicht kommst, wird meiner Seele das Kostbarste entrissen, was sie jemals bewahrt hat._

_Weine nicht, meine prachtvolle Rose. Die Zeit wird vergehen und so Gott will, wird sie uns beiden nicht zur Qual._

_Ich warte auf dich. In Liebe,_

_D'artagnan _


End file.
